


Sick and alone

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Negative Thoughts, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael has an anxiety attack.
Kudos: 18





	Sick and alone

It was stupid. 

All so stupid.

-

It was Michael’s turn to present some dumb presentation he did on his own. Since the teacher called on who will be going before presenting Michael stayed there. Anxiously watching kids present their stupid presentation while he anxious waited. While he was waiting his anxiety got worse and worse. It was one final person before him and he felt his sweat while he felt he was on the verge of crying.

It was finally Michael’s turn and he got up in front of the class. Michael heard himself stutter on the first sentence of his presentation. He felt like he had many eyes on him waiting and watching him mess up. Michael rushed through the presentation while quickly excusing himself to the restroom. 

Michael was on the verge of crying as he ran to the restroom. Once he arrived he barged into the nearest empty stall, locked it and slammed his own back against the stall door. He felt his own legs give out and felt his back sliding downwards the stall door. 

Michael sat with his knees up to his chest while his arms wrapped around his knees bringing them closer to his chest while ducking his head onto his knees. “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” He muttered. He found it pathetic he was crying over a school presentation. 

He let go of his knees now sitting in a criss-cross sitting position. He had his arms crossed with his nails painfully digging into his skin.

He cried. He cried a lot. He felt ashamed of crying about such a little thing. He felt weak and so little.

He stayed there. He stayed there sitting with his arms digging into his skin while negative thoughts roamed through his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened irl but no bathrooms and shit just me crying with my camera off since I had online class- So hope you enjoyed ig?


End file.
